Conventional soap dispensers include fixed, counter-top integrated units with replaceable soap receptacles and portable units, such as bottles with soap-dispensing spouts. One conspicuous disadvantage of such soap dispensers is that they require a person to touch a part of the dispenser that may harbor the very types of germs the person wishes to eliminate. Touch-free soap dispensers that use proximity sensors to determine when to dispense soap are currently available. However, such units, like their typical counterparts, are separate products that stand on the countertop or have to be mounted separately through the deck of the countertop.